


The Family Curse.

by lizibabes



Series: Angst Bingo [40]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sex, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Swearing, shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt cursed for angst bingo. Tommy's family was cursed hundreds of years before he was born, can he find someone who excepts his curse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family Curse.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Well I've written vampires, so now it's werewolves, I'm in the Halloween mood. Some horror film geeky references, because I'm a horror geek.

Taking a guy home to meet your family for the first time is always something that is going to cause a person some nervousness, no matter how nice and normal your family is. So Tommy's not surprised to be feeling terrified as his new boyfriend, Adam, drives him to Tommy's folks place. If it's normal to be nervous of introducing your boyfriend to your family when they are normal, then it's way worse when your family isn't normal. Tommy will be introducing Adam to his family of cursed werewolves and outing himself as a werewolf, too, so yeah, he's kind of shitting himself. 

　

"You look really twitchy baby, are you all right?" Adam asks, his hand coming over to rest on Tommy's knee. Tommy has always liked being touched, but it's always better when Adam touches him. Tommy knows he is pretty damn gone on Adam. For the first time in his life, he's fallen for someone and the wolf he is cursed to live with actually agrees. Often the wolf in Tommy hasn't liked his choice in partners, would never let Tommy turn in front of them to show his true cursed self, but his wolf likes Adam, trusts him.

　

"I'm kind of afraid this will freak you out and you'll dump me," Tommy admits.

　

"I'm not going to dump you. Even if your whole family are secretly circus clowns," Adam promises, and Tommy just stares at him as they pull up outside his house, because seriously? How did Adam even come up with that?

　

"What? Circus clowns are the freakiest thing I could think of. I don't like clowns. I watched IT with my brother when we were kids and it freaked me the hell out," Adam explains.

　

"The thing in IT is actually like an alien dressed as a clown, but that's explained more in the book than the film. I guess he was freaky, Tim Curry rocked as Penny Wise the clown, you know they are remaking it? If you don't dump me tonight, I'm taking you to see the new film in the cinema. You can hide your face in my chest whenever the scary parts happen and I'll hold your hand, be the brave one." Tommy smiles. He loves horror films and books. He's had a thing for them since he was a kid. He doesn't know why he likes them, he's the only one in his family who does. For some reason, his family doesn't see the funny side of watching films about werewolves and laughing at all the things that they get wrong.

　

"You're a weird little guy, Tommy, but I don't get why you think I'm going to dump you once I meet your family. I mean, how bad can they be?" Adam asks.

　

"Trust me, we're weird. My sister's husband fainted the first time he met our family," Tommy can still remember it, his sister had asked their Dad to turn to show her then boyfriend that she wasn't lying about the curse and even though he had said he believed her, at the sight of a huge wolf in the place of a man, he had fainted dead away. It had taken a while to wake him up, but he had at least gotten over the shock. He hadn't left Lisa, he'd married her and now they were having their first kid.

　

"Let's just do this, okay? I promise not to dump you," Adam says firmly.

　

"Okay, but remember you promised," Tommy sighs, opening the car door. He leads the way to his front door and knocks. He knows it's going to be his Mom who answers before she even gets there, he can smell her scent, hear her footsteps and when she opens the door, he grabs her in a hug. He's not seen her for a week, which isn't really a long time, but he misses her. He's close to all of his family, always has been. Tommy thinks sometimes that even though the curse given to his family was meant to be a punishment, that it has actually brought his family closer, because they have a shared secret, the same struggle. 

　

"Tommy, so good to see you. And this must be Adam, so nice to meet you," His Mom, Dia, lets go of him to hug Adam and Tommy smiles at them. Adam is a hugger, so he'll fit right in with Tommy's affectionate family, if he can get past the whole curse werewolf thing.

　

"It's so lovely to meet you. Tommy has told me so much about you," Adam says happily.

　

"I've been bragging, mainly about your cooking," Tommy grins.

　

"Tommy does love his food," Dia laughs, stepping back to let them into the house. She leads them to the kitchen, and Tommy's Dad, Ray, is sat at the table. He looks up when they walk in and Tommy can tell his Dad is assessing Adam, judging him. Tommy really hopes his Dad doesn't take an insistent dislike to Adam. Tommy hasn't brought many people home before, but his Dad hasn't really liked any of them, but he hasn't actively hated them, which he had with a few of Lisa's past boyfriends. 

　

"Hello Adam, I'm Ray, Tommy's Dad," His dad stands up and Adam walks over and shakes his hand. From the look on his face Tommy's dad seems to approve so far. 

　

Tommy is really nervous, not only does he have to introduce a boyfriend to his family and hope his family likes his boyfriend, he has to hope that his boyfriend, Adam, doesn't freak out when he finds out that Tommy and all of his family are cursed to be werewolves.

　

"So, um, ah, Adam. I wanted to wait till you met my family before I did this and I think we should do this before we do anything else like dinner. I have something to tell you, Adam, about my family and me and you have to believe me. I can show you, but I don't want to scare you. I need you to know that none of use are dangerous, I promise you we aren't," Tommy rambles, his skin prickling with nerves.

　

"Okay, whatever it is, you can tell me, Tommy," Adam says, looking from Tommy to his parents.

　

"Our ancestors were cursed. Cursed to be man and wolf, to share are bodies with a wolf and be one with them. Basically we are werewolves. But not like the original teen wolf, no two legged big weird looking wolf men. We turn into actual wolves, just a little bigger than a real wild wolf," Tommy explains.

　

"You have to be kidding me," Adam blurts out.

　

"It's hard to believe, we know that, but Tommy can show you his wolf, any of us can," Ray offers.

　

"No, I didn't mean that, I believe you. I'm just this was what you were worried about? A curse? Like I'd stop loving you because you have a curse, something you have no control over? When you got all freaked out about bringing me to meet your family, I thought you'd have something really bad to tell me," Adam doesn't look freaked out at all, and Tommy doesn't know what to think.

　

"You don't think the fact that I'm cursed to be a werewolf is a bad thing?" Tommy asks.

　

"No, it's kind of cool. Can I see your wolf? I'd like to if you don't mind. I find wolves fascinating," Adam says softly.

　

"It won't freak you out?" Tommy asks, already kicking off his shoes.

　

"Nope," Adam nods.

　

"We'll leave you to it," His Mom says, taking his Dad's hand and leading his father out of the kitchen. Tommy gets rid of the rest of his clothes and kneels down on the floor, tapping into his wolf and letting it come out, take over him, the magic inside, the curse taking him over and turning him into his wolf.

　

"That's so fucking cool," Adam says, and Tommy pads over to him, pressing his head against Adam's jean clad leg, rubbing a little, pleased when he feels Adam's hand come down to pet him. Tommy milks it, nuzzling into Adam's hand and sniffing at his fingers, rubbing all over him. He loves being petted and played with when he's in his wolf form. Hell, he likes having his hair petted when he's in his human form as well, but he loves cuddling even more as a wolf. He guesses it comes from being a pack animal.

　

Tommy turns back when he hears his parents going out into the garden, because he wants a little privacy right now, seems getting scratched behind his ears can get his motor running if it is done by the right person. He turns back and stands up, pressing his naked body to Adam's fully clothed one.

　

"That was amazing, you're beautiful," Adam says, drawing him in for a kiss.

　

"Want to have sex in my parent's house?" Tommy asks.

　

"Can we? I mean, can they hear us or smell us?" Adam asks.

　

"They went outside to avoid us. I think they knew this might happen," Tommy says, pressing more firmly against Adam.

　

"Well then, I guess we could have a quicky," Adam suggests.

　

"We don't have any lube," Tommy complains.

　

"Then I can't fuck you. I'm not doing you dry," Adam says and Tommy doesn't think he could take Adam dry. He has never had such a well endowed lover. 

　

"Wait," Tommy says, spotting a bottle of olive oil on the counter and grabbing it.

　

"Think that will work?" Adam asks.

　

"It's slippery," Tommy shrugs.

　

Adam takes the bottle from Tommy's hand and pushes him against the counter. The wolf in Tommy howls in pleasure, he loves it when Adam takes charge and pushes him around. In moments, Adam's fingers are at his hole, slick with oil, circling and teasing and they fucked that afternoon, so one finger pushes into Tommy easily. Adam fucks him slowly with one finger, till Tommy whines in the back of his throat and Adam adds another finger, scissoring them, pushing and pressing and then Adam's cock is nudging at his hole, pressing in and Tommy grips the counter tightly, pleasure coursing through him as Adam sets a fast, rough pace, pushing them both. They could get caught any moment, they need to do this quickly, so they move fast, bodies moving together, racing closer to the end, pleasure humming through them both.

　

Tommy has to bite down on his arm as he gets closer to the edge, so that his parents won't hear him moaning and then Adam bites into Tommy's shoulder as he comes. It almost throws Tommy over the edge. He lasts, somehow, and Adam pulls out of him, spins Tommy around using the grip on his hips and then Adam is down on his knees, sucking Tommy's cock into his mouth, and the moment he swallows around Tommy's cock, Tommy loses it, coming into Adam's mouth and moaning as he swallows.

　

Tommy grabs his clothes, pulls them on and grabs Adam's hand, dragging him back through the house and to the car. They both stink of sex and he doesn't feel like sitting through dinner with his parents with come in his ass. He's happy to go home and have another round. They can eat with his family another day. 

　

"Will they be mad?" Adam asks.

　

"No, they get what it's like to be young and in love," Tommy smiles, leaning over to kiss Adam before he starts the car.

　

Adam just smiles at him and drives off. Tommy is sure that Adam is more than happy to take him home and fuck him again instead of having a nice family dinner. Tommy couldn't be more glad that Adam wasn't driven away by Tommy's curse. He thought it would, even though Adam loved him, because being cursed to be a werewolf is pretty messed up, but Tommy guesses the right guy can put up with a curse for love.

　

The End.


End file.
